Jack
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: So, I think this is still week two of the challenge commission? Anyway, here ya go!


I sighed as I wandered the halls of the Hyperion corporation space ship. We were on our way to Pandora to check on how far the Vault Hunters were in opening the Vault.

They meant nothing to me. Their only purpose was to open the Vault so I might claim what was inside.

Looking at the door that lead to Angel's room, I recalled why it was so important we get what was inside.

It was for Angel's sake.

After her mother died, I felt it was my sole obligation to make sure nothing bad happened to her. She was all I had left to look forward to.

Nothing was going to take her from me.

Nothing.

Pushing open the door, I watched as she slept on her bed. Tons of pillows surrounded her as she turned over on the silk covers.

She deserved only the best. I would make sure she got everything she ever wanted.

I frowned as I remembered a conversation we had just last night as I tucked her into bed.

_She looked up at me as I pulled the covers over her, "daddy, when can I go out on one of the planets?" her eyes were full of happiness and curiosity._

_I smiled as I pet her head and ruffled her hair, "we've had this discussion sweet heart. You're not allowed out of the ship. It's just too dangerous for you pumpkin."_

"_But dad, I wanna make friends! I wanna be normal! Normal kids have friends! Normal kids hang out at weird places!" she gave me a look of disbelief when I shook my head._

"_You're not normal Angel, you're a Siren. Besides, you're the daughter of the CEO of Hyperion. Normal isn't normal for you anymore."_

"_I never was. And you're not the CEO, not legally. Dad, you've hurt so many to take that title! How could you?!" her eyes swelled up with tears which she rubbed away._

"_Angel, sweetie. You must understand. Everything I've done, I've done to keep you out of harms way. The Universe is a dangerous place." she looked away from me._

"_One often encounters the path one tries so hard to avoid." her mumble elicit a sigh from me._

"_We'll talk about this later Angel. Now, go to sleep. We'll be near Pandora soon." kissing her cheek, I turned and walked to the door, but never missed her parting words._

"_I know they are mercenaries, but, even they have more of a heart than you. I can't believe you're making me deceive them."_

Her words had hurt.

How could she not see how much I have done for her.

I was surely not the monster. They were the monsters!

They who wanted to harm my little Angel!

I would not let them!

Anger fueled deep within me as I walked to the science wing.

"What do you have?" the lead scientist turned to me.

"We have discovered that Sirens can channel this substance called 'Eridium'." he held up a small chunk the excavation team on Pandora transported in.

"What happens when they do?" I looked the small rock over as it pulsed in his hand.

"It seems to increase their power ten fold, with only minor after effects." he placed it on the tray and walked over to a Siren they had held in captivity.

"What side effects are we talking about?"

"Just exhaustion is all we've observed." he injected a bit of purple liquid into her and her tattoos began to glow.

"How much of this, Eridium, do we have?"

"Not a lot sir. It's scarce on the surface." he turned to me and I growled in annoyance.

"Then perhaps we need to drill into the planet to find more of it. This could make Angel the most powerful Siren in existence!"

Without letting him respond, I turned and walked out.

For the next few months, I watched as the bandits got closer and closer to the Vault.

Turning to Angel, I told her to give me a progress report.

"They're fighting through Eridian Guardians, Jack." I flinched as she called me by my name, but thought nothing of it as we were standing behind a group of scientists.

The over head screen turned on and I saw the four mercenaries standing before Commandant Steel of the Atlas Corporation. She was gloating on and on about Atlas being superior until a large tentacle pierced her abdomen and lift her off the ground to drop her in some creatures mouth.

"Well, that was informative. At least we know what's in the Vault now." I and the other nearby staff watched them fight the massive being Angel called, the Destroyer, or something.

When the battle was over, the four departed and I immediately set out for a ship to land there.

Stepping out of the transport, I looked about at the mess. Blood, tentacles, and rotting flesh lie in heaps all over the battle area. But one was glowing.

Ordering a contamination squad over to it, I had them see what it was.

It was Eridium.

Large chunks of it were protruding from the ground. Soon, drill squads were scattered about, digging up as much of the ore as they could find.

As a cart full of the smooth crystals stopped in front of me, I eyed them with glee.

Angel, you're going to be the strongest Siren to ever exist.

No one will be able to stop you. You'll finally be safe from harm.

You'll finally be free.


End file.
